The Destiny Which Should Be
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Chap 5! Dua buah permohonan yang asal diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan dua musuh bebuyutan telah mengubah takdir mereka. Tidak hanya tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, tetapi juga perasaan. RnR please... Request dari ichizuki.takumi maaf telat setahun. ( . ) Not Shou-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Fic request pertama yang saya buat...**

**Ini adalah fic request dari aka Death Roses.**

**Special buat Ichizuki, mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan requestnya ya?**

**Dan, kemungkinan update-an selanjutnya masih lama karena saya masih harus fokus dengan dua fic yang akan segera saya tamatkan... ^_^**

**Dan buat yang lainnya, saya harapkan reviewnya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Destiny Which Should Be by Kyra De Riddick**

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan seolah tak ingin sepasang kaki indahnya yang terbalut kos kaki putih sepaha mencapai gerbang bangunan tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dan memang begitu adanya. Matanya yang dibingkai kaca mata berframe biru gelap menatap tanpa minat pada jalan yang ia tapaki. Punggungnya yang dibebani tas semakin turun, membuat tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata gadis biasa, terlihat bungkuk.<p>

Berhenti satu langkah tepat sebelum gerbang, seperti biasanya, ia menghela napas lelah.

"Semoga hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin." Ia berbisik dengan mata tertutup. Lalu, setelah sekali lagi menghela napas berat, ia melangkahkah kakinya memasuki area sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama setahun lebih.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau bisa lihat tidak?"<p>

"Ssst, jangan terlalu berisik. Kau mau kita ketahuan?"

"Hari ini dia pakai pakaian dalam apa?"

"Aku bilang diam! Sebentar lagi 'itu'nya kelihatan, bodoh!"

"…."

"Ck, dasar cewek. Mau menurunkan rok saja lama sekali!"

"…."

"Hehehehe, hari ini dia pakai warna pink. Kau mau lihat, Kiba?"

"…."

"Kiba?"

"…."

Kepala pirangnya segera ia alihkan untuk mencari sosok sahabat-dalam-segala-hal-nya saat ia tak mendapat respon. Namun, bukannya mendapati kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut coklat gelap dengan wajah bertato segi tiga merah, yang ia dapati malah sepasang mata hitam gelap yang dibingkai kaca mata tengah menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ck, kau lagi," keluhnya dengan nada bosan yang sangat kentara.

Grek!

"KYAAAAA! Sensei, Naruto masuk ke toilet perempuan lagiiii…..!"

Teriakan gadis yang baru saja ia intip melengking tinggi hingga membuat dua orang lainnya harus menutup telinga.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu!" pemuda bernama Naruto itu membentak gadis yang tadi memergokinya setelah korbannya berlari keluar dari toilet dengan wajah menahan malu, yang sudah dipastikan akan segera ke ruang guru untuk melaporkannya. Tidak ada jalan untuk lari. Karena itulah, sebelum ia dihukum, ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya terlebih dahulu pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku begitu?" Gadis berambut raven itu membalas dengan dingin.

"Kau masih berani bertanya?" Naruto semakin berang, ditudingnya gadis itu dengan tidak sopan. "Karena kehadiranmu yang SANGAT mengganggu itu, membuatku lupa untuk sembunyi, dan akhirnya aku ketahuan!"

"Kalau itu, bukannya kau yang terlalu idiot?"

Sanggahan pedas bernada dingin itu kontan membuat seorang Naruto semakin berang. Dikatai 'bodoh' oleh teman-temannya dia sudah biasa, tetapi kali ini dia disebut 'idiot' yang nyatanya berarti 'paling bodohnya bodoh' oleh gadis yang tidak lain adalah musuh bebuyutannya, kontan membuatnya merasa sangat terhina. Dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun dia pun memaki tanpa mampu mengontrol ucapannya. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya selalu terjadi acap kali dia bertemu dengan anak bungsu keturunan Uchiha ini. "Dengar ya, gadis brengsek-"

"Jaga ucapanmu, DOBE!" sela gadis bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke ini langsung setelah mendengar panggilan kasar Naruto untuknya. Ia yang selalu dididik untuk bersikap dan berbicara sopan, kontan saja sangat terkejut dengan panggilan kasar yang baru pertama kali didengarnya kali ini. Sebenarnya, baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu padanya. Apalagi yang mengatainya hanya seorang pemuda urakan yang bahkan sangat beruntung kalau bisa naik kelas.

"DOBE? Barusan kau memanggilku 'DOBE'?"

"Ternyata selain bodoh, kau juga tuli, ya?"

"Aku tidak tuli, TEME!"

What the hell?

"Beraninya kau panggil aku dengan panggilan itu?" bentak Sasuke dengan suara melengking tinggi. Membuat Naruto (dan dirinya sendiri) terpaku. Sebab selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan mata yang saling melotot. Wajah kaku Sasuke tampak mengeras dengan kemarahan yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang biasanya lebih sering tertawa, juga berekspresi sama.

Adu melotot itu terus berlangsung, sampai suara gaduh para guru memecah konsentrasi mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" suara Ebisu-sensei, guru kedisiplinan (memang ada?), memanggil Naruto. "Ikut bapak ke ruang BP.

"Cih! Kau beruntung guru sudah datang," desis Naruto, "kalau tidak, akan aku hancurkan kesombonganmu itu dengan menelanjangimu di sini. Gadis lemah sepertimu bisa apa, hah? Paling-paling kau hanya bisa menangis, atau mungkin malah minta 'tambah'. Semua gadis itu sama saja. Kalau sudah berada di bawah, paling hanya bisa menangis atau mendesah. Cuih!"

"Aku kasihan pada mata dan otak yang diberikan tuhan, untukmu." Sasuke berujar pelan dengan tangan terkepal. Emosinya memuncak setelah mendengar hinaan langsung dari Naruto.

"Aku lebih kasihan padamu yang sama sekali tidak laku!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Buruk!<p>

Hari ini benar-benar buruk, pikir gadis keturunan Uchiha ini. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kehidupannya yang membosankan di sekolah, dan dia sudah harus mendapati si Pirang Idiot Mesum aka Uzumaki Naruto mengintip di dalam toilet perempuan, dan membuatnya terlibat pertengkaran konyol dengannya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dihina secara langsung!

Dan sekarang, dia harus mengikuti pelajaran membosankan yang bercerita tentang orang-orang yang sudah mati dan harus ia hormati sebagai pahlawan.

Che, sekolah ini benar-benar membosankan, pikirnya. Sementara guru di depan masih setia bercerita tentang masa lalu yang tidak bisa terulang lagi, ia memilih untuk mengamati langit musim gugur yang tampak cerah hari ini. Tanpa ada awan yang menutupi, warna birunya tampak sangat indah. Biru seperti mata-

Sasuke tersentak, dipukulnya kepalanya yang hampir saja menyamakan keindahan warna langit musim gugur dengan mata si Mesum Naruto. Tidak ingin membayangkan yang aneh-aneh lagi, ia menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah di mana seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ebisu-senseipun masih setia mengawasinya dari jendela ruang guru dengan toa di tangannya.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat sejak kapan ia mulai terlibat pertengkaran dengan Naruto. Rasanya itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ia yang sedang sakit perut karena 'tamu bulanan'nya terburu-buru masuk ke toilet wanita dan seenak jidatnya mendobrak salah satu bilik yang berisi Naruto bersama Kiba di dalamnya tengah mengintip siswa yang ada di bilik sebelah. Karena kaget, refleks mereka berteriak dan akhirnya ketahuan, lalu dilaporkan ke ruang guru oleh korbannya, dan mereka pun dihukum.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya, kehidupan tenangnya pun terusik. Ia yang biasanya tidak dipedulikan oleh murid-murid lain mulai menjadi pusat perhatian, meskipun hanya saat ia bertengkar dengan Naruto, dan setelahnya ia kembali terlupakan.

Ia memang bukan murid yang terkenal atau populer, ia bahkan ragu bila ada teman sekelasnya yang mengingat keberadaannya di kelas itu. Bukan hanya sifatnya yang suka menyendiri dan jarang bicara, penampilannya pun sama sekali tidak menarik. Pakaiannya yang standar sekolah dan sama sekali tidak ia rubah sejak ia menerima seragamnya, dandanannya pun sangat tidak menarik. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai atau sekedar ia ikat ekor kuda, dengan poni tebal yang hampir menutupi matanya yang dibingkai kaca mata. Benar-benar membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik.

Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang lumayan popular di sekolah itu. Meskipun ia populer dalam dua kategori, Kebandelan dan keramahannya. Ia memang sering iseng dengan mengintip toilet wanita, tetapi para gadis yang menjadi korbannya tampaknya sangat mudah memaafkannya. Tidak perlu hitungan jam untuk melihat gadis-gadis yang sudah sering ia intip untuk tertawa lagi bersamanya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Naruto selalu meremehkannya. Mungkin ia pikir, Sasuke sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Sejujurnya ia sendiri heran, apa yang dilihat gadis-gadis itu dari si Mesum Idiot itu. Pakaiannya sama sek alitidak rapi. Ia sering sekali ke sekolah dengan pakaian yang tidak dikancingkan dengan benar dan memamerkan kaos oblong yang ia gunakan di balik seragam sekolahnya. Sepatunya pun kelihatannya jarang dicuci. Rambutnya selalu acak-acakan. Singkatnya, si Mesum Idiot itu adalah manusia urakan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dikagumi atau dijadikan teman untuk beramah tamah.

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia merasa ada yang melihatnya. Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling kelasnya, namun tidak seorang pun yang matanya berpindah dari buku sejarahnya masing-masing. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tangan kiri Naruto menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arahnya, bibirnya melafalkan dua kata yang tidak pernah dikenal Sasuke untuk diucapkan dan didengarkan seumur hidupnya.

"F**K YOU."

Tidak ingin kalah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sasuke, yang sejak kecil dan sehari-harinya hidup dalam adat kesopanan yang sangat keras, menampilkan sikap yang tidak akan dimaafkan oleh ayahnya. Ia ikut mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan melafalkan kalimat, "F**K YOU TOO, DOBE."

Ia pun tersenyum puas saat seringai Naruto menghilang dari wajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hei Naruto, kau tidak bosan apa berdiri di lapangan seperti itu?" seru pemuda berambut coklat partner Naruto, Kiba.<p>

Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan asal menggunakan jemarinya. "Dia gadis tangguh rupanya."

"Ha?" Kiba bertanya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Nona Uchiha itu?"

"Yups."

"Ah, jangan main-main dengannya, Naruto. Dia itu bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia itu keturunan Uchiha yang sangat terdidik dalam segala hal yang baik. Pergaulannya tidak cocok untukmu."

Naruto menyeringai, "Terdidik dalam segala hal yang baik? Termasuk mengacungkan jari tengah pada orang lain dengan ahli?"

Mata Kiba membulat tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "You must be kidding me, bro!"

"I've told you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai mengambil jalan pulang memutar bukit di belakang sekolah untuk mencapai rumahnya. Ia memang sengaja lewat di situ agar tidak perlu cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya. Sebab, sesampainya di rumah, telinganya hanya akan panas mendengar pujian-pujian yang diberikan ayahnya untuk sang kakak, Itachi. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, adalah peringatan untuk selalu menjaga sikap agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha seperti kakaknya. Agar dia selalu begini, begitu, dan bla bla bla bla. Selalu dan selalu kakaknya yang menjadi contoh. Membuatnya muak pada keadaan.<p>

Meskipun ia tidak membenci kakaknya, tetapi terlalu sering mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, ia pun jadi kesal juga. Kalau memang hanya kakaknya yang mampu menjaga nama baik Uchiha, untuk apa ia dilahirkan? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau dia akan terlahir sebagai perempuan?

Ah, dia lupa. Tugasnya sebagai anak kedua keluarga Uchiha adalah sebagai penghubung kerja sama perusahaan ayahnya dengan perusahaan besar lainnya yang akan memberikan keuntungan besar pada perusahaan ayahnya. Tentunya dengan menjadikan kebebasan hidupnya sebagai tumbal. Ia jadi ingat pada cincin emas putih dengan berlian asli sebagai permatanya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam laci di kamarnya.

Cincin pertunangannya dengan pewaris utama keluarga yang telah dipilih ayahnya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasuke benar-benar membenci keadaannya saat ini. Terlahir sebagai perempuan yang hanya bisa mematuhi kehendak orang tuanya tanpa mampu melawan. Jangankan melawan, mengeluarkan sebuah argumen saja ia tidak bisa, sebab ia bukan anak laki-laki. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang bebas bicara apa saja pada ayahnya.

Laki-laki…

Selalu saja karena gender. Ia diremehkan oleh Naruto pun karena ia seorang PEREMPUAN. Kenapa ia tidak terlahir sebagai laki-laki saja? Batinnya bertanya dengan merana. Ia berhenti saat ia sadar telah sampai di sebuah kuil kecil terlupakan yang ada di belakang bukit. Dilemparkannya beberapa uang koin, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berteriak dengan lantang, "AKU INGIN JADI LAKI-LAKI!"

Setelah mengucapkan permohonan asalnya, ia lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas pulang. Ia tidak melihat sekelebat bayangan pirang yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat kuil itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan berminat.

"Kau ingin jadi laki-laki, aku malah ingin punya tubuh perempuan tahu! Yah, meskipun cuma semalam sih, lumayanlah untuk bersenang-senang." Naruto berujar dengan ngasal dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang ke arah yang berlawanan.

"_**TERKABUL"**_

"Ha?" Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di tempat yang berbeda tiba-tiba saja berbalik saat mendengar suara serak di dekat mereka. Namun karena tidak mendapati siapapun, mereka pun hanya menganggap itu sebagai suara hembusan angin musim gugur.

Mereka tidak tahu, bila permohonan asal mereka, akan membawa mereka pada takdir dan kisah yang tidak akan pernah mereka duga.

* * *

><p>Hari pun telah berganti. Matahari pagi yang menyelinap dengan nakalnya mengusik tidur dua orang insan yang berada di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto yang memang paling susah bangun pagi, langsung bangun setelah mendengar suara ibunya berteriak dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan ancaman akan menyiramnya dengan air es. Dengan malas-malasan ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.<p>

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah sadar selama lima menit tetapi masih setia dalam pembaringannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia menggerak-gerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan dan merasa aneh saat lehernya terasa dingin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah cermin rias di mana air putihnya sudah menanti. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan.

Mata biru Naruto melotot tidak percaya pada bayangan yang ditampilkan cermin seukuran dirinya. Ia baru saja hendak menyiapkan bajunya sebelum mandi ketika bayangan di cermin membuatnya terpaku.

"**ARRGGGHHHH….!"**

Teriakan histeris pun menghiasi dua rumah yang berada di tempat yang berbeda di kota itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Once again, RnR please?**

**27/8/2011**

**Kyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Minna~**

**Hehehe pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada -san yang merequest fic ini. Chapter duanya telat setahun. XD  
>Yah, saya memang sedang hiatus dan hanya muncul ke permukaan saat saya sedang mood untuk membuat fic dan mempublishnya. *plak!<br>(_._) tolong jangan tiru saya.**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk untuk ujian akhir semester, dan entah kenapa semakin saya sibuk semakin kuat pula keinginan saya untuk membuat fic.**

**Dan saya juga sedang senang-senangnya nonton kartun. Rasanya itu memang sudah jadi kesukaan saya ya? .**

**Yah, ga usah banyak ngomong, ntar di bawah lanjutan curhat saya. *killed**

**Ini adalah balasan review yang telat setahun *lempared**

**Ck mendokusei: Ehehehe saya update kok (setelah setahun) dan makasih buat doa'nya ya, desti. :D  
>Rose: Masih penasaran?<strong>

**Yashina Uzumaki: yosh…. Di chapter ini akan segera terjawab. :D**

**Dan makasih karena saya dijadikan salah satu author favorit. /**

**ChaaChulie247: . Jawabannya ada di chap ini. XD**

** -vent: Iya ini straight. Ah, maaf. Nanti saya akan tulis di bagian summary. Gomen ne?**

**Kiriva Diciannove: Osh! Semangat!**

** : masih ditunggu kah? (_._) hontoun gomen…. Karena lama.**

**Meg chan: Saya udah tamatkan…. Eto fic yang waktu itu yang Usual Girl dan Our Marriage kan? Udah tamat kok.**

**Donidonita: Kenapa saya pilih fem Sasuke? itu karena permintaan dari yang request cerita ini. Dasar dari cerita ini sendiri adalah dari . ah, ya! Makasih sudah mengingatkan saya jadi ingat untuk mencantumkan nama nanti. Terus jawaban dari pertanyaannya ada di chapter bawah. Silahkan baca…**

**Dan maaf, karena updatenya lama.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mata biru Naruto melotot tidak percaya pada bayangan yang ditampilkan cermin seukuran dirinya. Ia baru saja hendak menyiapkan bajunya sebelum mandi ketika bayangan di cermin membuatnya terpaku.<p>

Rambut pirang panjang seukuran pinggang menghiasi kepala, dada yang dulu bidang kini menonjol dengan ukuran lumayan, dan pinggang yang dulu kokoh kini serupa gitar dan pinggulnya yang tegap kini terlihat montok. Belum lagi semua otot-otot yang susah payah ia latih agar terlihat kini menjadi lengan mulus tanpa otot.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke…

Rambut biru yang dulu selalu menjuntai lembut telah lenyap dan hanya tersisa sampai di atas lehernya dalam posisi menantang gravitasi, tubuhnya yang lumayan ideal kini menjadi berotot di beberapa bagian dan dadanya tampak rata.

Sasuke langsung membuka celananya untuk melakukan pengecekan terakhir, sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sebelum keduanya yang berada di tempat yang berbeda jatuh terduduk dan sebuah teriakan histeris menjadi awal mereka di hari itu.

"**ARRGGGHHHH…**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Destiny Which Should Be by Kyra De Riddick**

**Kisah II**

**Hidup Yang Baru Dimulai**

**.**

Pintu kamar berwarna coklat kayu itu terbuka paksa setelah beberapa orang (berusaha) masuk bersamaan. Ekspresi panik tercetak jelas di wajah mereka yang pias karena berlari meniti tangga dari lantai satu (belum termasuk dengan ukuran rumah yang besar).

"Tu… tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa? Tadi saya mendengar suara teriakan anda."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' itu masih diam. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Apalagi setelah mendengar salah seorang pelayannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'TUAN muda' BUKAN 'NONA muda'. Ia menoleh pada pelayannya masih dengan wajah pucatnya yang shock.

"Kalian memanggilku apa?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tuan muda, and-"

"APA?"

Ketiga orang pelayan yang bingung itu akhirnya terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tuan mudanya yang paling muda itu. Apa cara mereka memanggilnya salah? Bukankah biasanya dia memang dipanggil begitu. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menanyakannya dengan nada protes yang dibalut aura Kutub Utara?

Sementara si Tuan Muda yang masih bingung bagaikan anak kambing nyasar yang kabur dari kejaran Harimau itu masih tidak percaya pada keadaannya sekarang ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang SANGAT bukan dirinya, lalu panggilan ketiga pelayan yang masuk dengan ababilnya, dan suaranya barusan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pikirannya yang tidak memiliki jawaban apapun itu bertanya-tanya.

Ah! Ini pasti mimpi, pikirnya setelah otaknya yang terkenal brilian itu tidak juga menemukan jawaban.

"Otouto, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Berton-ton beban tidak terlihat seolah menjatuhi kepalanya setelah mendengar cara nii-sannya memanggilnya. Ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu masuk ke kamarnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Nii-san?"

"Ya, otouto?"

Dan segalanya gelap bagi Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Ittei!" keluh seorang gadis berambut kuning setelah kepalanya mendapat hantaman spatula dari ibunya sendiri. "Sakit, kaasan."<p>

"Siapa suruh kauberteriak tidak jelas?!" murka sang ibu dengan mata iblis yang sangat ditakuti si gadis. "Lagipula mana ada anak perempuan yang begitu bangun langsung membuat heboh dengan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas?!"

"Apa?" gadis itu hanya membeo tidak jelas.

CTAK!

"Ittei!"

"Tidak sopan bertanya dengan cara seperti itu! Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa dianugerahi anak perempuan bodoh begini?!"

"Pe… perempuan?" ia bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kushina menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bosan. "Memangnya kaupikir kau ini apa?"

Naruto langsung merasa ingin tidur.

"Cepat siap-siap. Nanti kauterlambat ke sekolah." Kushina berucap santai, sesantai ia yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

.

Naruto masih terlalu shock untuk bisa bergerak. Kata-kata ibunya yang terus mengulang-ngulang kata 'perempuan' benar-benar membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Termasuk otaknya.

"_**Nyehnyehnyehnyeh…"**_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara tawa aneh dari kamarnya. Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar dan Naruto sukses melompat karena takut. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut kamar, dengan pikiran yang sudah memastikan bahwa ia akan melihat hantu –mahluk yang sangat ditakutinya-.

"Aku di sini!" suara yang sama dengan suara tawa yang tadi mengarahkan Naruto untuk melihat ke tempat tidurnya.

Tubuh Naruto langsung gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri ketika ia melihat ada manusia eh setan yang melayang di atas tempat tidurnya. Mana ada manusia yang melayang, kan?

"Aku bukan setan, tapi dewa, dasar bodoh!" ucap mahluk berbaju merah dengan ekornya yang berselimutkan api dan berjumlah banyak bergoyang-goyang ke sana kemari.

WTH? Ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?! Pikir Naruto.

"Jangan mengumpati seorang dewa, dasar bocah!"

"Apa?!" seru Naruto tidak terima dikatai sebagai bocah.

Mahluk berbaju merah itu lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Daripada meributkan hal tidak penting, lebih baik kau dengar dulu penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan?"

Mahluk berbaju merah yang mengaku dewa tersebut lalu mengambil posisi berbaring di atas tempat tidur Naruto, tapi tubuhnya masih melayang. Naruto langsung mengkhawatirkan rumahnya akan terbakar kalau sampai ekor api si dewa menyentuh kasurnya.

"Namaku Kyuubi, dewa rubah yang bertugas menentukan gender manusia," ucap sang dewa yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut. Naruto hanya mengatakan "Ho~" sebagai respon. "Akulah yang memutuskan manusia-manusia yang akan lahir akan jadi laki-laki atau perempuan sesuai dengan perintah dari atas."

"Dewa juga punya atasan?"

Kyuubi langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan ekor apinya membuat Naruto langsung histeris kepalanya terbakar. "Kepalamu tidak akan terbakar, bocah!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

"Ma~ ma~" gumam Kyuubi tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan Naruto. "Normalnya dewa tidak akan melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku telah melakukan kesalahan terhadap dua orang manusia gara-gara aku terlalu mengantuk saat membaca berkas kalian."

"He?"

"Ermh, kauharusnya terlahir sebagai perempuan tapi berkasmu tertukar dengan orang lain, hehehe warui," jawab Kyuubi masih dengan nada santainya seolah-olah baru saja ia tidak membuat seorang manusia hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Naruto langsung melotot tidak percaya. Seingatnya, selama ini ia hidup normal sebagai laki-laki normal. Ia suka perempuan, nonton film porno yang isinya perempuan, baca majalah dewasa yang isinya perempuan. Tidak mungkin ia salah gender. Oke, kesimpulan orang -eh salah- dewa di depannya pasti gila. Tunggu dulu, tidak mungkin dewa bisa gila, lalu dia apa? setankah? Tapi dia mengaku-

"Hentikan pikiran tololmu itu!" seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sakit mendengar pikiran asal Naruto yang tidak ada habisnya. "Sesuai dengan hukum dari atas, aku harus memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan mengubah orang-orang yang salah gender ke gender seharusnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau orangnya sendiri tidak minta."

"Tunggu dulu! Stop di situ!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mata malasnya.

"Tadi kaubilang, berkasku tertukar, kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu ada kata 'orang-orang'."

"Ya."

"Siapa?"

Kyuubi bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menguap sedikit lalu berkata, "Sayangnya itu urusan yang di atas. Tentang siapa yang bertukar denganmu aku tidak bisa memberitahu. Yang jelas aku sudah melakukan tugasku, dan camkan hal ini, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI LAKI-LAKI LAGI. Yah, sudah takdirmu menjadi perempuan. Jaa ne~ kau tidak akan melihatku lagi." Kyuubipun menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung seperti orang bodoh.

.

Naruto yakin hari itu merupakan hari tersial di dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya ia bangun dengan tubuh yang tidak ia kenali, ia juga kena damprat ibunya sendiri dan bertemu dengan orang aneh yang mengaku dewa, lalu sekali lagi kena damprat ibunya karena hampir terlambat sekolah, dan _guess what_? Lemarinya yang dulu penuh baju laki-laki sekarang penuh baju perempuan! Ia hampir berteriak gila karenanya, untungnya ia masih ingat ibunya sedang berada di lantai bawah.

"Dasar dewa sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil memperbaiki roknya yang sedikt terangkat karena angin. 'Sial!' ia mengumpat lagi. 'Bagaimana mungkin perempuan-perempuan itu bisa tahan memakai rok pendek begini. Tidak takut apa celana dalam mereka kelihatan.'

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka tampak mengerumuni seorang pria berambut gelap yang berdiri kaku. Glek! Naruto langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Kata-kata Kyuubi teringat kembali.

"_**Sesuai dengan hukum dari atas, aku harus memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan mengubah orang-orang yang salah gender ke gender seharusnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau orangnya sendiri tidak minta."**_

"_**Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau orangnya sendiri tidak minta."**_

Tidak mungkin, kan? Pikir Naruto horor.

"… _**kalau orangnya sendiri tidak minta."**_

Jangan bercanda! Umpat Naruto lagi. Kejadian di bukit kemarin tiba-tiba teringat olehnya. Dan benar saja, ia langsung mendapati sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang kemarin masih jadi seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Uchiha … Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki," desis pemuda itu dingin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oi, ini semua hanya bercanda, kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke namun si pemuda (yang dulunya gadis) hanya tenang-tenang saja. Hal inipun langsung memancing emosi Naruto yang selama setengah hari tadi harus menjalani hidupnya seperti perempuan. Tidak hanya ia harus berate-hati saat berjalan karena rok rampel yang ia kenakan mudah sekali tertiup angin, ia juga harus duduk dengan paha rapat saat di kelas. Belum lagi cara jalannya yang ditertawakan teman-temannya. "Oi, TEME!"

Diteriaki begitu, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan kaki terlipat sebelah. Membuat rok yang ia kenakan akan terangkat seluruhnya hanya dengan sedikit angin. "Perbaiki cara dudukmu, dobe."

Naruto mendecih sebelum memperbaiki duduknya agar yang ada di balik roknya tidak terlihat dengan mudah. "Jadi?"

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar dan, "Dewa yang mengaku bernama Kyuubi itu juga datang ke rumahku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kalau memang begitu aku tidak keberatan. Toh, apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan mengubah kita ke keadaan semula."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto. "Kaupikir aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku sebagai perempuan setelah menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai laki-laki selama ini?!"

"Lalu, kaupunya akal untuk kembali ke keadaan selanjutnya?"

Naruto langsung tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak punya cara yang terpikirkan dan dewa rubah itu sendiri bilang ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Melihat Naruto hanya bengong seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke jadi jengah. ia berdiri dan menatap Naruto lalu berkata, "Sebaiknya terima saja semuanya. Dia juga bilang kan, kalau kau sebenarnya terlahir sebagai perempuan."

"Jangan bercan-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong setelah Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh musuh besarnya. "Terima saja takdirmu, dobe. Mulai hari ini kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini," bisiknya sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia kemudian bangun dan melangkah hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

Ia berhenti dan berbalik sedikit, melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring karena kaget. "Satu lagi, kita tidak pernah dekat sejak awal, karenanya selanjutnyapun akan begitu. Dan sedikit saran untukmu … kenakan rokmu di pinggul, kau terlihat culun karena mengenakannya di pinggang. DOBE."

Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya kini semerah udang rebus. Sensasi seperti itu tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Berada di posisi terbawah dengan mata yang mendongak ke atas, menatap seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan ia merasa ketakutan. Seolah-olah ia berada dalam posisi terancam seandainya Sasuke hendak berbuat tidak sopan padanya.

"Si … sial!"

.

Sasuke sendiri sedang menikmati hidupnya yang baru. Keinginannya akhirnya terkabul meski dengan cara yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat. Tapi, setidaknya ia tidak akan lagi menjadi yang terbelakang. Kini ia bukan lagi seorang perempuan yang hanya bisa menerima. Kali ini, ia memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih hidupnya.

"Hidupku, akhirnya dimulai," bisiknya penuh syukur.

**TBC**

So, mind to leave some reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Osh, di fic sebelumnya saya sudah banyak cerita. Met baca aja.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Destiny Which Should Be by Kyra De Riddick**

**Request from **

**Kisah III**

**Berubah? Mungkin Tidak**

**.**

Sasuke kesal, tidak lebih tepatnya dongkol. Baru kemarin ia mensyukuri hidupnya yang baru, pagi ini ia sudah harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang meneriakinya 'TEME' dengan seringai di wajah perempuannya. Belum termasuk pakaiannya yang berantakan yang membuat Sasuke langsung illfeel setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda eh salah, gadis itu mengenakan legging di bawah roknya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah leggingnya lebih panjang daripada roknya. Selain itu ia duduk jongkok di depan gerbang seolah-olah ia masih laki-laki yang mengenakan celana. Sasuke yakin orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira ia sudah gila.

Itu waktu pagi. Saat pelajaran dimulai, bisa-bisanya ia tidur dan mengigau mengumpati dirinya sambil mengeluarkan bebek peliharaan yang ada di mulutnya. Guru yang mengajarpun tidak hanya menegur Naruto, tetapi dirinya juga. Membuatnya ingin berteriak, "APA SALAHKU?!"

Dan saat ini yang membuat Sasuke gondok setengah mati adalah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang beramah tamah padanya. Padahal sebelum ia menjadi laki-laki, keberadaannya hampir tidak pernah dianggap ada. Tapi sekarang, mereka malah duduk di dekatnya menawarinya makan siang, bertanya tentang pelajaran yang menurutnya hanya alasan untuk dekat-dekat dengannya. Semua itu membuat Sasuke muak, ditambah lagi si pirang panjang yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu bel berbunyi. Tampaknya ia sengaja menghilang setelah puas mengacaukan hari Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar bersikap seperti biasanya, si tolol itu," geram Sasuke dalam hati. Sedikitnya ia menyesal juga menyuruh Naruto untuk bersikap seperti adanya mereka, Ia pikir seharusya ia langsung mengancam Naruto untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi dengan begitu ia bisa menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada waktu hari minggu nanti?"

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku pinjam buku catatanmu?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun."

Mungkin tidak sesempurna bayangan Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat para gadis sempat terdiam namun hanya beberapa saat, sebab berikutnya mereka kembali menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menambah geram Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kalian cukup tahu aturan untuk tidak memanggil nama kecil seseorang sebelum kalian akrab dengan mereka," ujar Sasuke dingin dan sukses membuat beku seisi kelasnya. Tanpa peduli sedikitpun ia meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi ke atap sekolah yang selalu tenang.

.

Selalu tenang.

Duk duk duk!

"Sial, kau, Kiba!"

"Hehehehe, ayo sweety, rebut bolanya kalau bisa!"

"Ck, awas kau ya, rasakan ini!"

"Shit, kau curang, Naruto!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Duk duk duk!

Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya hanya untuk mendapati dua orang yang sedang bermain basket di atap sekolah yang panas. Mereka berdua tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan sengatan matahari yang membangkar tubuh mereka dan perlahan mengubah warnanya menjadi lebih gelap. Mereka hanya terus saling berebut bola dengan segala macam cara, bahkan cara curang sekalipun.

Pembuluh darah langsung membentuk tanda 'plus' di kening pucat Sasuke. Ia yang masih setia berlindung di bawah bayangan tempat penampungan air yang berada di tempat itu langsung berteriak kesal, "URUSAI, DOBE! KAU TIDAK BISA TENANG SEDIKIT APA?!"

Permainan basket keras Kiba dan Naruto langsung terhenti. Mereka masih dalam posisi jambak-jambakan selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kepala sahabat kentalnya itu. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup manis jadi terlihat mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan sebab ia jadi seperti tokoh antagonis dalam sinetron-sinetron tidak jelas yang sering ditayangkan di Negara tetangga.

"Sewot banget sih, Uchiha-**kun**," sahutnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'kun', "Kau seperti **perempuan **saja."

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari tempatnya dan segera menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih memasang seringai mengejeknya. Begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke tanpa segan menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar. Tubuh Naruto jadi terangkat paksa karenanya. Kiba yang berada tepat di samping Naruto kontan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Menyingkir kau, Inuzuka," desis Sasuke dingin.

Kiba tidak bergeming. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya yang kini berada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Dengar Uchiha, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya," tantang Kiba sambil mendorong badan Sasuke. "Lagipula kau ini seperti banci saja, mau memukul perempuan."

Sekarang pelototan Sasuke berpindah ke Kiba. Ia mneyeringai kecil sambil mengeluarkan tantangannya. "Baik, kalau itu maumu." Ia sudah siap menggulung lengan bajunya, bermaksud menghajar pemuda Inuzuka yang ada di hadapannya.

Untungnya, sebelum mereka saling menghambur satu sama lain, Naruto sudah menghalangi Kiba. "Ck, aku tidak mau kena detensi kalau kausampai berkelahi dengannya di sini."

"Heh, dia duluan yang menantangku."

"Ma~ ma~" sahut Naruto malas, "Ambil saja barang-barang kita. Kalau dia berani memukulku, kauboleh membunuhnya."

Kiba hanya mendecih pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggal Kiba, Naruto langsung bicara dengan berbisik. "Ternyata jadi perempuan tidak rugi-rugi amat. Selama kaupintar memanfaatkan apa yang kaupunya."

Naruto bicara dengan nada perempuan manja yang khas sekali dibuat-buat. Membuat Sasuke langsung merasa mual. "Apa kau menikmati hidupmu, Sasuke-**chan**? Karena sudah pasti aku akan merusak hidup yang kau inginkan itu." Senyum Naruto lalu memudar. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke setelah berkata, "Selamanya kau hanyalah perempuan, TEME."

Gigi Sasuke bergemeretuk menahan marah yang sudah berkobar di dadanya. Setengah mati ditahannya keinginannya untuk menghambur ke arah Naruto dan menghancurkan wajah menghinanya yang benar-benar Sasuke benci. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya sebab ia hanya akan dianggap banci jika sampai ia memukul Naruto.

Ternyata jadi laki-laki tidak semudah yang Sasuke bayangkan.

.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Suatu hal yang dia sesali sebab yang menjadi korban justru kakinya sendiri. Umpatannyapun semakin bertambah kali ini bukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke tetapi dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto. Kesabarannya hari ini menguap sudah. Sejak pagi ia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpati tubuh perempuannya yang benar-benar membuatnya repot. Saat akan mandi ia harus melilitkan handuk besar mulai dari bawah ketiaknya agar dia tidak melakukan pornoaksi. Padahal biasanya ia hanya perlu melilitkannya dipinggannya. Setelah itu ia masih harus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri ketika akan berpakaian. Pakaian-pakaian wanita yang dulu selalu ingin ia lihat sehingga membuatnya hobi ke kamar mandi wanita justru harus dipakainya, belum lagi cara memakainya yang rumit (karena waktu masih jadi laki-laki ia tidak pernah memakainya) padahal biasanya ia hanya perlu memakai boxer dan kaos di balik seragam sekolahnya. Lalu perasaan dingin di bagian pahanya membuatnya risih tingkat dewa sampai-sampai ia membongkar lemarinya untuk mendapatkan celana pendek. Yang ia dapatkan malah celana ketat yang sumpah demi apapun tidak pernah dibayangkannya untuk dia kenakan.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia masih harus menerima ceramah ibunya tentang bagaimana seharusnya perampuan bersikap. Karena jengah mendengar ceramah Kushina, ia sampai berteriak, "AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" di depan ibunya dan ia mendapat spatula sebagai hadiah.

Di tengah-tengah penderitaannya yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh perempuannya, ia harus melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar menampilkan dirinya sebagai pemuda _cool_ dan tampaknya tidak memiliki kesulitan apapun (itulah kehebatan seorang Uchiha). Rasa frustasipun menderanya sampai ke akar-akar sehingga ia melampiaskannya dengan terus mengganggu Sasuke.

Meskipun dikatakan 'terus' juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat. Ia hanya bermaksud mengganggu Sasuke pagi itu dan sudah cukup puas begitu menyadari mata Sasuke menunjukkan kemarahan terhadap dirinya. Namun ternyata rasa frustasinya masih tersisa sampai-sampai ia bermimpi menghajar Sasuke dan memaki-makinya tetapi justru itu menjadi igauan yang didengar oleh guru dan hampir seisi kelasnya.

Istirahat yang seharusnya menjadi surga baginya karena dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya denganbermain basket bersama Kiba malah dirusak Sasuke yang seenaknya sewot sendiri. Iapun jadi kesal kembali dan secara spontan memaksa dirinya bergaya a la perempuan antagonis yang berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal … termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!" umpatnya lagi.

"Ah~ kau ini, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berurusan dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha itu," ujar Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat sahabatnya mengomel-ngomel sendiri. "Dia itu tidak pandang bulu, perempuan atau laki-laki tidak akan ragu dipukulnya."

Kekesalan Naruto semakin membubung mendengar cara Kiba memanggil Sasuke. 'Tuan Muda'. Padahal biasanya ia bilang 'Nona Uchiha'.

"Jangan panggil dia begitu di hadapanku!" bentaknya. Kiba hanya menatapnya malas, sudah maklum dengan sikap gadis bernama Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kau… lagi PMS ya?" Tanya Kiba asal.

Naruto langsung terdiam. Ditatapnya Kiba dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau bilang apa?"

"PMS. P.M.S"

"Apa itu?"

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA LEBIH TAHU, DASAR BODOH!"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TAHU, BRENGSEK!"

"KARENA KAU PEREMPUAN, IDIOT!"

"Memangnya itu terjadi pada perempuan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh. Kiba langsung menjitak kepalanya sekeras mungkin yang diikuti protes Naruto atas perbuatannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah tenggorokan mereka sakit, napas yang hampir punah, dan tenaga yang sudah mendekati _empty_, pembicaraan mereka akhirnya kembali ke tujuan pokok.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu maksud dengan Pemes tadi?" Tanya si pirang sambil merebahkan dirinya di tanah. Mengabaikan kemungkinan pakaiannya akan kotor.

"PMS," koreksi Kiba, "Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya, tapi Hana-nee selalu bilang begitu kalau dia sedang marah. Kelihatannya sih sering terjadi sama perempuan, aku sering jadi korban."

"Hee," Naruto bingung. Bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Jadi perempuan itu repot, ya?"

Kiba merespon dengan malas. "Entah. Aku kan tidak pernah jadi perempuan."

'Apa si teme itu juga sering kena PMS, ya?

Naruto langsung bangun. Kiba jadi kaget karenanya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak percaya pada pemikirannya sendiri.

'Barusan aku memikirkan Uchiha tidak laku itu?' batinnya menangis depresi. Kepalanya ia acak-acak dengan frustasi. Ditariknya nafas panjang lalu,

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

**TBC**

**.**

**Omake**

"Hatchii!"

"Kau kena flu, otouto?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. "Hm, mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

Itachi tertawa, "Itulah resikonya jadi populer."

"Hn, paling-paling si dobe itu."

"'Dobe'?" Ulang Itachi.

Mata Sasuke langsung memicing menyadari ia baru saja menyebut nama –atau tepatnya panggilan- orang yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

'Tidak mungkin aku berpikir dia yang sedang membicarakanku. Tidak mungkin!'

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

**Author's note:**

**Saya sengaja buatnya sedikit-sedikit. Biar ceritanya bisa mengalir pelan-pelan aja. Sebisa mungkin cerita ini tidak akan terlalu berat. Tapi yah, awalnya dibuat benci-benci dulu. Nanti baru mereka belajar saling memahami. **

Review ditunggu. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo lagi dan lagi!**

**Urmmm…fic ini sebenarnya mau saya update bersamaan dengan The Happiness For You, TAPI… dengan begonya saya lupa memasukkan fic ini ke flashdisk. Saa baru sadar setelah saya mau mempublish di warnet. Hehehe maaf…  
>Terus.. kemarin saya rencana mau update fic ini, TAPI (lagi) jaringan di warnet keburu jelek gara-gara saya fokus cari video cowok-cowok Bakaleya nyanyi. Hohoho Shinro Matsumoto itu bikin saya kangen sama mantan lagi. XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Destiny Which Should Be by Kyra De Riddick**

**Kisah IV**

**Damai? Jangan Harap!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang tenang di Koha High School langsung rusak oleh suara jerit tertahan siswa-siswa yang melihat perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke yang merobek semua surat-surat yang ada di lokernya lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.<p>

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan beberapa isakan dan derap langkah menjauh. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah tindakan gadis-gadis pengirim surat cinta yang baru saja dihancurkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli. Setelah mengganti sepatu luarnya, ia membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras dan segera menuju ke kelasnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai sikapnya.

"Uchiha," panggil seorang siswa yang sepertinya memiliki keberanian lebih dari yang lain. Sasuke langsung berhenti dan memberi perhatian yang diminta siswa tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Sikapmu berlebihan. Apa kau tidak diajari cara menghormati orang lain? Surat-surat itu berisi perasaan orang-orang yang menyukaimu. Setidaknya kau bisa membuangnya di tempat lain."

Mata Sasuke langsung memicing tajam. "Aku tidak butuh sampah di lokerku."

Dengan kalimat pamungkasnya Sasuke meninggalkan kerumunan siswa tersebut. Ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa orang mengumpatinya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan berbagai surat ancaman dan tantangan yang didapatinya selama empat hari berturut-turut. Belum lagi ia masih harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang semakin menyebalkan dari waktu ke waktu. Gadis itu selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengannya. Setiap pagi dia menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dengan pakaiannya yang membuat siapapun sakit mata, apalagi Sasuke yang selalu memakai pakaian rapi. Lalu dia menyapa Sasuke dengan gaya sok manis yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke mual. Saat istirahat makan siang dia selalu bersama pemuda Inuzuka dan melakukan berbagai keanehan yang membuat Sasuke iritasi melihatnya. Meskipun Sasuke akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa mengabaikan si pirang berisik itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir tentang Naruto, ia baru sadar bahwa pagi ini si tolol pirang itu tidak menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Ia berbalik, melihat ke sekitarnya dengan curiga. Kalau Naruto tidak menunggunya di depan gerbang, bisa saja dia sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mengusiknya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan waspada kali ini, meskipun jaraknya dengan kelasnya tinggal dua meter. Matanya menajam begitu melihat kelasnya tenang tanpa kehadiran si pirang. 'Sepertinya hari ini akan cerah,' pikir Sasuke. Ia yakin Naruto terlambat ke sekolah atau malah lebih bagus kalau dia tidak datang.

Suatu kebahagiaan terasa jelas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati satu hari tanpa Naruto. Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dengan semangat. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping meja, setelah mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan menulisnya. Ia bermaksud meletakkan buku dan peralatan menulisnya di laci meja ketika ia melihat sebuah amplop putih yang akrab dengannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Diambilnya amplop tersebut lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Kali ini isi suratnya bukan hanya sekedar ancaman atau tantangan. Tetapi penentuan lokasi di mana Sasuke harus datang untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Sasuke menatap surat tersebut dengan jengkel, meskipun tidak sejengkel jika dia harus berurusan dengan Naruto.

'Kau bilang aku bukan laki-laki kalau tidak datang, lantas kau sendiri apa? Meletakkan surat tantangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, idiot! Setidaknya si dobe itu tidak akan bersikap begini.' Pikir Sasuke menghina si pengirim surat yang tidak jelas wujudnya itu.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengaktifkan program 'delete' di otaknya untuk menghapus keberadaan Naruto begitu sadar ia memikirkan gadis tolol itu lagi.

"Ck, si dobe itu, ada atau tidak tetap saja mengganggu," gerutu Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kiba~ pijit belakangku!" rengek Naruto pada Kiba yang masih mencari-cari obat di lemari obat-obatan.

"Aku masih mencari obat untukmu, bodoh!" gerutu Kiba. "Memangnya kau makan apa tadi?"

"Ramen kadaluarsa," jawab Naruto. Segi tiga di pipi Kiba langsung berubah jadi perempatan.

"Kau… bego jangan keterlaluan! Orang bego juga tahu tidak boleh makan makanan kadaluarsa. Kau sudah tau kadaluarsa tapi masih juga kaumakan. Rasakan akibatnya, dasar cewe bego!"

Naruto melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Kiba. Sayangnya tidak kena karena fokusnya yang sudah terpecah karena rasa sakit di perutnya. "Ukh!" keluhnya sambil memegang perutnya. Tubuhnya sudah menekuk seperti anak kucing karena menahan sakit.

Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Ia terlambat bangun gara-gara Kushina tidak bisa pulang dari kantor sejak kemarin. Ia terlalu buru-buru sampai-sampai ia lebih memilih memakan ramen instan kadaluarsa daripada menghangatkan makanan sisa semalam.

Ia berlari ke sekolah dan hampir terserempet mobil di jalan, untungnya ia tidak luka parah. Hanya memar di bagian paha dan lengannnya gara-gara terjatuh. Lalu yang paling parah, begitu ia tiba di sekolah ia langsung sakit perut sehingga ia dibawa Kiba ke UKS, tetapi petugas yang bertugas belum datang. Shizune-sensei memang sering terlambat karena mengurusi bibinya yang hobi mabuk.

"Kibaa~ injak punggungku, baka!"

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Kiba tegas. "Mana mungkin aku naik di atas tubuh perempuan."

"Aku bukan perempuan, sialan! Ukh!"

Kiba melihati Naruto dengan bosan. Temannya itu memang keras kepala. Kalau perempuan, ya perempuan saja, pikirnya tanpa dosa.

Bel berbunyi. Kiba memungut kembali bantal yang dibuang Naruto dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto. "Aku hanya dapat minyak kayu putih. Pakai saja dulu, sebentar lagi juga Shizune-sensei datang. Aku harus ke kelas."

"Pergi sana!" bentak Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap cuek Kiba padanya. Matanya terasa panas. "Arrgh! Jadi perempuan benar-benar menyebalkan!" serunya putus asa begitu menyadari ia hampir menangis karena marah.

Sadar ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu Shizune-sensei, Naruto mengusapkan minyak kayu putih yang ditemukan Kiba ke perutnya sambil mengumpati tubuh perempuannya dan juga orang yang mengambil tubuh lelakinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kiba sial! Fuc*k! teme brengsek itu! Sial! Sial!"

"…"

"Dasar dewa sialan!"

Juga dewa yang telah mengubah tubuh mereka.

Naruto menjerit frustasi mengetahui tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun ia mengumpat. Dilemparkannya bantalnya ke sembarang arah dan memejamkan matanya.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap malas gerombolan pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan wajah yang diseramkan. Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut. Tidak hanya karena ia tidak mengenal satupun di antara pemuda tersebut, tetapi penampilan mereka juga membuat Sasuke yankin kalau mereka itu bodoh. Sasuke sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan Naruto sampai-sampai pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan si pirang itu.<p>

"Kau datang juga," ujar seorang pemuda kurus dengan rambut abu-abu kehijauan.

"Siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku," ujar si pemuda kurus. Tampaknya ia pemimpin mereka.

"Kalau kau laki-laki, langsung bawa suratnya padaku. Mengirimnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi hanya menunjukkan seberapa pengecutnya dirimu."

Ucapan menusuk Sasuke kontan memancing emosi pemuda kurus tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerjang Sasuke dan memberikan satu pukulan di perutnya. Hal ini jelas membuat Sasuke kaget. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah dipukul.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang dipukul. Gerombolan pemuda tersebut langsung tertawa mengejek. "Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke selemah ini. Kau hanya modal tampang ya?!"

Sasuke memaksa dirinya berdiri. Ia menatap pemuda kurus tersebut dengan dingin.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu, hah?!" seru si pemuda kurus. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan tangannya, kali ini kea rah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menunduk dan balas meninju perut si Kurus sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya disusul tinju di wajah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sial!" seru si Kurus tidak terima. "Kalian, hajar dia!"

Keadaan menjadi tidak imbang bagi Sasuke. Ia sendirian dan harus melawan sekitar sepuluh orang. Dalam waktu singkat ia terdesak. Satu dari mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk menahan gerakannya. Kali ini ia ia benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat.

"Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan, tuan muda," ujar si Kurus menghina. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya untuk menakut-nakuti Sasuke."Tingkahmu benar-benar memuakkan, Uchiha. Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

Ia mendekatkan bagian pisau yang tajam di wajah Sasuke, mungkin bermaksud untuk melukai wajahnya. Namun suatu suara menyela mereka.

"Oi oi!" panggil Naruto. Ia melangkah santai mendekati kerumunan pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah kayu di tangannya. "Main keroyokan itu curang, lho, Amachi-kun!"

Si Kurus yang ternyata bernama Amachi menarik kembali pisaunya dari wajah Sasuke. Dibalasnya panggilan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ini urusan laki-laki, Uzumaki!"

Kening Naruto berkedut mendengar kata-kata Amachi. Pemuda itu sejatinya adalah musuh Naruto ketika dia masih menjadi laki-laki. Namun sekarang ia memandang remeh dirinya karena ia seorang perempuan. Dada Naruto langsung panas dan tidak sabar ingin menghajar Amachi dan teman-temannya. Tetapi ia masih menyabar-nyabarkan dirinya.

"Aah~ Uchiha-kun itu milikku, jadi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kalian mengeroyoknya," ujar Naruto masih dengan nada sok manis sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menahan mual mendengar cara gadis itu bicara.

Amachi tertawa mengejek. "Jadi kau datang untuk menyelamatkan pacarmu? Tidak kusangka pilihanmu lelaki lembek seperti ini."

""KORRRAAA! SI BRENGSEK ITU BUKAN PACARKU! DIA MANGSAKU SIALAN!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Wajah manisnya menghilang digantikan wajah seram. Geng Amachi langsung sweat drop di tempat mendengar bahasa kasar yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan oleh perempuan itu.

"Kau pikir aku sudi jadi pacarmu, dobe?" sahut Sasuke dingin. Rupanya dia juga tidak terima tuduhan Amachi, tetapi ia lebih tidak bisa menerima sikap Naruto yang terlalu kekeuh menolak tuduhan itu. "Aku lebih baik mencari laki-laki lain."

"Ha?" semua yang ada di tempat itu kecuali Naruto langsung bengong di tempat.

"Aku juga lebih memilih cewek cantik dan seksi, brengsek. Bukannya mahluk tidak laku sepertimu!" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"HA?!" sekali lagi Amachi dan teman-temannya berjaws drop ria. pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai memasuki mereka. Dugaan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah homo mendadak muncul. Yang menahan Sasuke bahkan mengendurkan pertahanannya. Tubuhnya mendadak keringat dingin.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke langsung ambil tindakan dengan menarik paksa lengannya dan melepaskan satu pukulan ke arah siapa saja yang bisa ia jangkau. Kericuhanpun kembali terjadi. Seringai mengembang di wajah Naruto, dengan semangat berapi-api ia ikut masuk ke dalam kericuhan tersebut. menghajar siapa saja yang bisa ia jangkau.

Langit mulai gelap ketika pertarungan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajah mereka berdua babak belur, meskipun Sasuke lebih parah sebab ia sempat dikeroyok.

"Kau lumayan juga, teme," puji Naruto di sela-sela usahanya untuk berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit hingga untuk berdiripun ia sulit.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pujian itu. "Kau… menang dengan cara curang," ujarnya dingin.

"Ha?!" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau menggunakan senjata," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. Ditatapnya Sasuke seolah-olah pemuda di hadapannya adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. "Dengar Uchiha, aku tidak tahu kau menonton film apa, tetapi dalam dunia nyata di mana situasimu sejak awal tidak imbang kau tidak bisa menang hanya dengan tangan kosong."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tepat sasaran. Selama ini ia menonton film di mana orang-orang bertarung dengan tangan kosong meskipun mereka dikeroyok dan mereka berhasil menang. Itulah yang menjadi pedomannya setelah ia menjadi laki-laki.

"Satu lagi," ucap Naruto, "Hanya orang idiot yang datang sendirian menghadapi musuh yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali." 'Salah satunya aku,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun baru tiga langkah ia jalan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Sasuke reflex lari mendekatinya.

"Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?" panggilnya.

"Tubuh perempuan benar-benar menyebalkan," sahutnya menjawab panggilan Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Ia memapah gadis itu setelah sebelumnya ia menolak untuk digendong.

'Sebenarnya kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani orang ini?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya saat ia memapah Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Nah nah nah... sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Tapi semua review itu saya baca kok dan jadi ide untuk saya dalam mengembangkan fic ini. Meskipun nggak terlalu sama dengan yang teman-teman sarankan. Habisnya kalau sama, nanti readers bisalangsung tau. Terus mikir, "Pasti endingnya jadi gini."**

**Kalo minna bisa menebak ending akhirnya, kan fic ini jadi nggak menarik lagi untuk dibaca kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? *maksa.**

**Baiklah, apa pendapat Minna-san atau mungkin sumbang ide lagi?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Manga : Naruto**

**Author : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fiction : The Destiny Which Should Be**

**Writer : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Rating : T+ (contents and theme)**

**.**

**Kisah V**

**Tak Bisa Lepas**

.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Anak itu benar-benar pembuat masalah."

"Uzumaki- maksudku Naruto juga begini karena berusaha menolongku. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Direktur Uchiha sungguh beruntung," sahut Kushina sambil menawarkan kue pada Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat piring kedua yang disodorkan untuknya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menyentuh kue tersebut. Makanan manis sebelum dan setelah makan malam selalu ia hindari guna mempertahankan berat tubuh idealnya.

"Kaasan, di mana kotak P3Knya?" ujar Naruto yang baru selesai ganti baju. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dengan langkah tertatih. Kushina langsung memanggilnya untuk mendekat dan menunjukkan kotak P3K yang sudah ia siapkan sejak Naruto mandi.

Naruto duduk di dekat Kushina dan meraih kotak P3K. Ia bermaksud mengobati dirinya sendiri, tetapi Kushina menyela terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Naruto protes, tetapi ia akhirnya menerima perhatian ibunya sambil tertawa kecil mendengar omelan sayang Kushina untuknya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san, aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang," ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah keasyikan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Cepat sekali. Tidak bisakah kau makan malam dengan kami? Lukamu juga belum diobati, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa kaasan malah menahannya? Biarkan saja si brengsek ini pulang!" ucap Naruto yang sangat kontras dengan ibunya. Iapun langsung mendapat hadiah sentilan di dahi oleh ibunya.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun sudah repot-repot mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bicara tidak sopan begitu padanya."

"Che, aku tidak minta!" ujar Naruto dengan tampang tidak peduli. Iapun langsung mendapat hadiah jeweran dari ibunya.

Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan putrinya, Kushina masih mencoba membujuk Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal untuk makan malam? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu."

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san, tetapi aku belum memberitahu tousan dan kaasan kalau aku akan terlambat pulang."

"Ah, benar juga," ujar Kushina yang baru sadar. "Bagaimana kalau besok kau mampir untuk makan malam?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Sasuke tampaknya masih berusaha menolak, namun Kushina tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu besok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Kushina mengantarnya sampai beberapa meter di depan rumah.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, otouto?"

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari keanehan di wajah adik laki-lakinya itu. "kenapa wajahmu bisa terluka, Sasuke? kau tidak berkelahi, kan?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Tadi ada seorang gadis yang diganggu preman saat aku hendak pulang. Aku hanya berusaha membantu gadis itu."

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan itu. "Aku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, otouto."

Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya iseng mendengar komentar Itachi atas kebohongannya.

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk menemui tousan," sahut Itachi sebelum menghilang menuju ruang kerjanya. Sementara Sasuke langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

Hari ini ia benar-benar sial.

.

"Tousan, boleh aku masuk?" ujar Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Setelah dipersilahkan, iapun masuk ke kamar pribadi orang tuanya tersebut. "Maaf, aku pulang terlambat."

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku yang tidak menyadari lebam di wajah Sasuke sebab lampu yang ia nyalakan hanyalah lampu di samping tempat tidurnya. Suatu kebiasaan Fugaku yang sangat disyukuri Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu lama membaca buku di perpustakaan, lalu singgah di toko buku." Sasuke kembali membuat cerita bohong, meskipun berbeda dengan ceritanya pada Itachi.

"Benar begitu?" Fugaku tampaknya tidak percaya. "Buku apa yang membuatmu sampai lupa waktu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Manajemen perusahaan, tousan. Ada juga buku tentang pengembangan bisnis dan kiat-kiat memimpin perusahaan," jawab Sasuke menyebutkan beberapa buku yang memang pernah dibacanya, tetapi melalui internet dan bukannya perpustakaan.

"Apakah kauingin memimpin perusahaan, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku yang tampaknya puas dengan jawaban putra bungsunya itu.

"Ya, tousan," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu. Pertanyaan itu sebelumnya hanyalah impian baginya yang merupakan wanita, tetapi kali ini sebagai lelaki, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya. "Aku ingin membantu aniki memimpin perusahaan Uchiha, lalu setelah memiliki pengalaman yang cukup, aku akan membuka perusahaanku sendiri."

Bayangan kepala Fugaku yang mengangguk ditangkap Sasuke dengan jelas. "Kaubisa belajar dari Itachi mulai sekarang. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik."

"Ya, tousan," jawab Sasuke puas. "Selamat malam."

.

"Hoi, ikut aku!" perintah Naruto saat Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelas. Ia mengabaikan tatapan-tapan kaget yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Ap-" Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk meresponnya sehingga pemuda Uchiha itupun mengikutinya dengan tidak rela. Begitu sampai di tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat orang banyak, Naruto langsung menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna gelap pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Bekal makan siang dari ibuku," jawab Naruto dengan nada seketus-ketusnya. "Pesan ibuku, dia menunggumu untuk makan malam hari ini. Kalau kau ingin dibuatkan makanan khusus, cepat beri tahu aku."

"Hn."

Naruto menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada reaksi Sasuke. "Dengar, aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kau tidak datang untuk makan malam, tapi jangan berani membuang makanan buatan ibuku, atau aku akan membunuhmu di tempat."

Setelah merasa urusannya selesai, Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap bekal makan siang di tangannya. Begitu sampai di kelas, suasana tiba-tiba saja hening, tetapi ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu. Iapun melenggang masuk tanpa ada niat untuk tahu atau menjelaskan perihal yang membuatnya memanggil Sasuke, meskipun mereka terkenal tidak akrab. Hari itu, ia sudah cukup kesal karena ibunya memaksanya membawa bekal untuk orang yang menurutnya telah mengambil kehidupannya (sebagai laki-laki) itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kushina. Keputusan untuk menerima atau menolak undangan makan malam dari wanita ramah itu terbawa sampai ia belajar di kelas. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung wanita ramah itu dengan menolak undangannya, tetapi ia juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menambah kuantitas interaksinya dengan gadis yang sekarang malah tidur saat proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dasar idiot," Sasuke mengumpati Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan santai. Kedua tangannya merangkul perutnya sendiri. Sesekali ia tampak meremas perutnya itu.

Sasukepun sadar, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Biasanya, dia akan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya saat sedang tidur. Tapi kali ini, dia malah memeluk perutnya sendiri. Sudah jelas ada yang aneh dengan si pirang bodoh yang satu itu, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat sadar ia sedang memikirkan Naruto. Iapun kembali fokus pada papan tulis dan penjelasan gurunya. Saat sedang mencatat pelajarannya, mata Sasuke terpaku pada sudut kanan atas halaman bukunya.

"Uso…" umpatnya tidak percaya. "Ini… bohong kan?"

Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada Naruto yang tampaknya semakin gelisah. Gadis itu sepertinya hendak berdiri, namun Sasuke segera mendahuluinya. Ia melepaskan jas seragamnya dan langsung menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Sensei, Uzumaki-san sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Sasuke cepat sebelum mengangkat Naruto ala pengantin baru yang membuat seluruh kelas langsung ribut. Namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Tanpa menunggu izin dari gurunya, ia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya.

.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Teriakan Naruto menggelegar di ruang kesehatan. Sasuke dan guru kesehatan yang bertugas bahkan harus menutupi telinga mereka untuk menghindari tuli mendadak.

"Aku berdarah! Aku akan mati! Darah! Rumah sakit! Okaasan!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat darah di rok dan pahanya. Ia tidak ingat pernah mendapatkan luka sampai ia bisa mengalami pendarahan seperti itu. Ia hendak berteriak lagi, namun Sasuke sudah melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Tenang sedikit, dobe!"

"'Tenang', kau bilang?!" serunya tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang saat mengalami pendarahan seperti itu? "Aku terluka parah sampai berdarah begini. Pasti, gara-gara aku menolongmu kemarin! Mereka ada yang menendang perutku dan sekarang aku mengalami luka dalam!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan eksresi bosan. "Kau tidak ditendang di perut dan tidak mengalami pendarahan, TOLOL!"

"Temee…" geram Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. ia melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya, "Kalau aku harus mati, aku akan membawamu bersamaku, sialan!"

"Uzumaki-san, tenanglah. Kau tidak akan mati," sela guru kesehatan berambut coklat tersebut.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Sasuke. Ditatapnya guru kesehatannya itu dengan penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

Guru kesehatannya mengangguk meyakinkan. "Apakah ini yang pertama untukmu?"

"Pertama?" Naruto membeo. "Ini memang pertama kalinya aku terluka parah, tapi aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya."

Bulir keringat tampak menggantung di kepala Shizune, guru kesehatan tersebut. "Kau… tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau alami?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan tampang bodoh. Sasuke langsung memalingka wajahnya. Tampang bodoh Naruto itu baru pertama kali ia lihat. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa geli.

Shizune menghela napas. Ia tidak percaya masih ada gadis yang belum tahu permasalahan yang sangat remeh itu. "Uzumaki-san, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tidak mengalami luka dalam. Tetapi, kau sedang mengalami fenomena alami yang pasti terjadi pada setiap perempuan. Kau tahu 'kan, menstruasi?"

Shizune berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati mengingat kehadiran Sasuke di tempat itu. Tetapi Naruto tampaknya masih tidak mengerti. "Kau bicara apa sensei? Mensu apa tadi?"

"Dengan kata lain, kau mengalami pendarahan yang terjadi setiap bulan yang menandakan wanita itu sudah bisa hamil, dobe."

Naruto langsung beku di tempat. Ditatapnya Sasuke seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah sadako yang muncul dari dalam televisi.

"Uzumaki-san?" panggil Shizune, berusaha menyadarkan Naruto. Namun gadis itu masih tidak bereaksi.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini mata Naruto berkedip. Napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. "Uzumaki-san? Ada apa?"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Sekali lagi teriakan Naruto menggelgar dari ruang kesehatan. Namun, kali ini teriakannya jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih keras dari yang pertama.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Adakah yang mau meninggalkan jejak?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alohaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic request dari . Yang jelas, adalah saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada yang sudah merequest fic ini dan sudah saya sanggupi dan selalu telat update-annya. Berikutnya, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua readers yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan saran, kritik, dan dukungan melalui review tetapi saya tidak hanya telat mengupdate fic ini, saya juga tidak membalas pesan kalian.**

**Saya bukannya tidak mau balas, tetapi saya jarang masuk login. Gomennasaiiii…. Tapi JUJUR review kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat saya.**

**Nggak usah banyak bicara dari saya, saya hanya mau bilang fic ini DISCONTINUED tapi bohong *dibunuh*.**

**Oke, silahkan baca. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. **

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Destiny Which Should Be by Ky is Kyra**

**Genre: Comedy, Drama, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: Alur lambat.**

**.**

**Kisah VI**

**Permainan Nasib**

"Dobe!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke. Ia masih betah bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan emosinya melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu. Ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mahluk pirang menyebalkan yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimutnya itu masih syok dan mungkin sedang mengalami PMS karena tamu bulanan pertama yang ia hadapi.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerima keadaan ini," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Tapi ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai keadaanmu yang sekarang."

"Pulang sana, dasar brengsek!" seru Naruto dari balik selimutnya.

Diusir dengan tidak sopan begitu, emosi yang ditahan Sasuke menjadi tidak terbendung. Setelah usahanya mengantar Naruto pulang (setelah dipaksa Shizune-sensei, guru kesehatannya), tidak hanya dia tidak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto, ia malah diusir dengan kasar dan dipanggil 'brengsek' oleh orang yang menurutnya justru lebih brengsek darinya.

Didekatinya tempat tidur Naruto dan menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu, lalu ditariknya kerah baju gadis itu hanya untuk mendapatkan wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Pipinya menggembung saat ia dipaksa menatap Sasuke, hidungnya merah dan jejak air mata masih tampak jelas di matanya. Setiap laki-laki yang melihat keadaannya saat itu pasti akan merasa iba.

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, hadapi masalahmu, dobe."

Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke.

"Teme~" geram Naruto yang tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "Kau tidak-"

"Tidak mengerti perasaanmu eh, dobe?" sela Sasuke dengan ekspresi mengejek. Naruto langsung speechless. Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah menjadi 'perempuan', Uzumaki-chan."

Buk!

Suara daging yang dihantam terdengar tepat setelah Sasuke selesai bicara. Bungsu Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang kepalanya yang dihantam Naruto dengan kepalanya sendiri. Beberapa umpatan kasar tidak lupa ia muntahkan untuk Naruto yang bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakit di dahinya, ditambah lagi rasa pusing yang tidak menyenangkan akibat benturan dua kepala tersebut.

"Teme," geram Naruto mengabaikan umpatan Sasuke, ia justru menatap garang ke arah pemuda tampan itu, "Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu."

Masih sambil memegangi keningnya yang sakit dan tampak memerah, ia balas menantang tatapan garang gadis itu. Mereka saling memelototi dengan penuh kebencian selama beberapa waktu sampai Naruto menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Gomennasai," ujarnya pelan dan tidak rela. Kekerasan kepala dan hatinya membuatnya sulit untuk mengakui kesalahannya, terkhusus di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menangkap nada tidak ikhlas Naruto memilih mengabaikan emosinya yang hampir naik lagi. Ia menarik napas dan menghelanya beberapa kali, lalu menuju kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur gadis itu. Setelah emosinya tenang kembali, barulah ia mulai bicara.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan dengan keadaanmu sekarang," ujar Sasuke dengan pelan, berharap gadis di hadapannya bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan cara itu. "Mulai sekarang, SELAMA tujuh hari ke depan, hindari makanan asin, minuman dingin dan berkarbonasi, minumlah air hangat dan perbanyak makan buah."

Naruto mendengar penjelasan atau tepatnya perintah Sasuke dengan ekspresi bodoh yang membuat wajahnya yang sudah sembab karena menangis menjadi semakin jelek. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Sekedar berjaga-jaga, kenakan jaket ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Pengabaiannya itupun berhadiah bantal cantik di wajah.

"Doobe," geram bungsu Uchiha tersebut. diremasnya bantal yang digunakan Naruto sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bantal tidak berdosa tersebut. Bukannya merasa takut, Naruto justru menertawai Sasuke. Sikapnya itu jelas menjadi minyak yang memanaskan api kemarahan dalam diri pemuda tersebut. Tanpa ampun, dilemparkannya bantal yang ia pegang ke arah Naruto sekuat tenaga. Bantal itupun melayang dan menghantam wajah Naruto dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Temeee!" teriak Naruto yang juga ikut kesal. Perang bantalpun tidak dapat terelakkan. Dengan tenaga yang tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengincar kepala masing-masing.

BUK!

Suara debaman kasar dan keluhan sakit terdengar, menyadarkan mereka berdua yang entah bagaimana sudah berada dalam posisi yang sangat mencurigakan. Naruto terbaring di lantai dengan tangan menjambak kepala Sasuke, sementara pemuda Uchiha itu menindihnya dari atas. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, berusaha memahami keadaan yang sangat ganjil itu.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bibir Naruto. wajah sembab dan jelek Naruto tidak lagi teringat olehnya, sebaliknya bibir gadis itu seolah-olah menjadi magnet yang menariknya untuk mendekat. Kedua tangan yang tadinya menumpu berat badannya sudah berpindah ke lengan gadis itu, mencegahnya untuk bergerak. Sementara kepalanya turun dengan pasrah, menghilangkan jarak yang ada antara Naruto dan dirinya.

"Uwaaaah!"

Naruto yang berada di bawahnya tentu saja langsung panik dengan tindakan aneh Sasuke. Terlebih saat ia tidak bisa melawan tenaga Sasuke yang menahan kedua lengannya. Sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya membuatnya berontak sekuat tenaga sehingga ia tidak sengaja menghantam selangkangan Sasuke dengan kakinya.

"Ugh."

Mendapat serangan tidak terduga di daerah yang tidak terduga membuat Uchiha Sasuke tumbang seketika. Ia terbaring di lantai dengan tangan memegangi 'adik kecil' yang baru didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan rasa sakit yang tidak tergambarkan terpusat di bagian tengah badannya. Air matanya bahkan menetes tanpa mampu ia tahan.

Sementara pelaku yang menumbangkan Sasuke hanya duduk melongo melihat korbannya. Ia masih belum selesai memproses seluruh kejadian yang terjadi kurang dari lima menit itu. Setelah otaknya berhasil menyimpulkan keadaan, barulah ia bergerak untuk menolong Sasuke yang masih mencium lantai dengan tangan yang menutupi selangkangannya.

"Ahhh, gomen Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud-" kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke mencengkram tangannya yang memijat pelan pinggulnya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sensai aneh yang membuatnya gelisah. Saat ia bermaksud menarik tangannya, mata Sasuke yang basah oleh air matapun membuatnya lupa.

"Apa itu tadi, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu Naruto langsung membeku. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada pemuda di hadapannya. Apalagi Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata yang masih dibasahi air mata.

"Dobe, aku tanya apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sakit dan lemas-"

"Ahahaha~" Naruto tertawa canggung, bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. "Anoo, etoo~"

"Jelaskan padaku, dobe," perintah Sasuke sambil memperkuat cengkramannya di tangan Naruto.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Ano, etoo, laki-laki itu kau tahu, sangat sensitif di bagian 'adik kecil'nya-"

"'Adik kecil'?" ulang Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan pengistilahan Naruto.

"Maksudku yang ini, tolol!" seru Naruto menunjukkan apa yang ia maksud pada Sasuke. Sayangnya, caranya menunjukkan bukan dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke 'benda' yang dia maksud tapi malah langsung menyentuhnya. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan tanpa sadar, sengaja, bahkan tanpa niat. Ia melakukannya murni karena kebodohannya. Yang sangat disayangkannya lagi, alasan itu tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang terkejut karena disentuh ditempat yang tidak seharusnya dan refleks melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung K.O. di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kurang ajar?!" jerit Sasuke. Benar-benar menjerit. Ia segera menjaga jaraknya dari Naruto yang masih tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Dengan wajah merah karena malu dan marah, Sasuke meletakkan satu tangannya untuk melindungi dada, sementara tangan yang lain menarik bajunya untuk menutupi pahanya.

Naruto masih terkapar di lantai, masih syok dengan tamparan yang ia terima. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditampar, tentu saja, mengingat tindakan-tindakan genitnya yang akan sangat aneh bila ia tidak menerima tamparan. Yang mengejutkannya adalah ia mendengar jeritan laki-laki sebelum ditampar dengan tenaga laki-laki milik Sasuke.

Beruntung mereka hanya berdua saat itu. Sebab, siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan merasa ada yang salah dengan situasi yang ada. Di mata orang lain, Naruto akan menjadi gadis genit yang melecehkan seorang pemuda yang menjerit karena dilecehkan meskipun ia memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar untuk menumbangkan si gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa ingin menangis dengan permainan nasib yang tidak masuk akal ini.

'Kembalikan aku, dewa sialan!' kutuknya pada sang dewa yang entah ada di mana dan sedang apa.

**TBC**

**.**

**Omake**

"Hatchi!"

"Kyuubi-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang rubah kecil yang merupakan asisten Kyuubi.

Dewa rubah berekor Sembilan itu hanya menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya membaca berkas para calon manusia yang akan ditentukan jenis kelaminnya saat mereka lahir nanti. Ia membaca berkasnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan belasan tahun yang lalu.

Tidak hanya ia akan mendapat teguran keras dari atas, ia juga harus repot menunggu mereka untuk meminta bertukar dan yang lebih menyebakan lagi, ia harus menerima makian dari manusia yang ia rubah. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyuubi menghela napas. Lelah dan kesal. Ia mengambil teh yang dibawakan asistennya, meminumnya seteguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Aku mendengarmu, dasar bocah berisik!'

**Owari**

**Always waiting for your responses.**

**With Love,**

**Kyra**

**.**


End file.
